


Starting all over again

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stay or go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting all over again

## Starting all over again

by silvina

Standard Disclaimer. Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee . . . Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com.

I should also disclaim the song, considering that it essentially is the story <g> (Lisa Loeb, "Stay") 

* * *

You say I only hear what I want to. You say I talk so all the time. So? You say a lot of things, Jim. Loudly. But there's so much you don't say. 

And I thought what I felt was simple, and I thought that I don't belong, and now that I am leaving, now I know that I did something wrong, 'cause I missed you. 

You say I only hear what I want to: I don't listen hard, don't pay attention to the distance that you're running to anyone, anywhere. I don't understand if you really care, I'm only hearing negative: no, no, no. 

So I turned the radio on, I turned the radio up, and this woman was singing my song: lover's in love, and the other's run away, lover is crying 'cause the other won't stay. 

Some of us hover when we weep for the other who was dying since the day they were born. Well, well, this is not that; I think that I'm throwing, but I'm thrown. 

And I thought I'd live forever, but now I'm not so sure. You try to tell me that I'm clever, but that won't take me anyhow, or anywhere with you. 

You said that I was naive, and I thought that I was strong. I thought, "Hey, I can leave, I can leave." Oh, but now I know that I was wrong, 'cause I missed you. 

You said you caught me 'cause you want me and one day you'll let me go. You try to give away a keeper, or keep me 'cause you know you're just scared to lose. 

And you say, "Stay." 

What am I supposed to hear? 

Blair sighed heavily and opened the door. "Hi. Thank you all for coming. I just have a short speech prepared here. Um... In our media-informed culture, a scientist receives validation by having his or her work published and after years of research there is great personal satisfaction when that goal is reached. However, my desire to impress both my peers and the world at large drove me to an immoral and unethical act. My thesis "The Sentinel" is a fraud." 

* * *

End Starting all over again by silvina: sdelcul@yahoo.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
